Love changes
by tdicxdforever
Summary: They are finally leaving the series for good but the drama might still be here for these teens.


Today we finally leave this awful place. I cant stand being here. This is place I had my heart ripped out my want I thought was the love of my life but I guess I was wrong. He is with somebody else now I should just understand that he cheated and left me but I guess he didn't know I loved him. I thought her loved me too but I guess not.

Bridgette is my roommate and understands what Im going threw. She had her heart ripped out to but found Geoff on the island so she got someone new, So im going to just forget about him.

We packed our bags and said goodbye. Got each others phone numbers but it turns out we all go to the same school and live near each other.

I said bye to everyone else even Duncan and Gwen. Gwen seemed happy I was leaving but Duncan not to much. We had 5 people on each boat to the airport. Lucky me I got Duncan and Gwen but luckily I also have Bridgette and Geoff, so its wasn't the worst boat ride. When we finally got to the airport but I bummed into Gwen. Sorry I don't mean to but then I looked and said actually im not and she growled at me. I always thought she was an animal, but I didn't actually thing she was until now, when she growled at me. I forgot about that and just got my ticket to go home. Everyone got in the same plane because we all had to go to the same place. I wanted 1st class but I was short 2 dollars so the didn't give it to me. I hoped I didn't get put with a smelly fat guy. I wanted someone I knew but not Gwen or Duncan but I would rather have Duncan then Gwen any day because I still liked Duncan and hated Gwen. The plane was very big. People all around us and others asking for are signatures and autographs. I had actually a lot of people ask me for my signature and when Duncan and Gwen entered the plane all around people booed at them. I got the window (think gosh) and waited for people to sit next to me. Bridgette had to sit next to a smelly fat guy. Luckily I didn't but we texted back in forth. I finally got the person next to me. Duncan. Of course. It was better then Gwen or a smelly fat guy.

Trent had to sit next Geoff, Gwen next to Sadie which hated her. Katie next to Heather, Owen next to Beth, Izzy next DJ, Bridgette next to the guy, Ezekiel next to Harold, Cody next to Serria, Alejandro next to Justin, Lindsay next to Tyler, and Leshawna next to a little old lady that was short and fat like a little gumdrop.

Hey I said all cool like nothing happen. Hey. What's up. Riding on a plane. Me too. Cool. Yep.

That was a awful conversation but I guess a good start.

The lady comes my with the cart and only takes credit card lucky me because I don't have my credit card I lost it in Paris. I ask for a Pepsi and its free. Cool. Duncan gets a coke because that's his favorite I should know I was his girlfriend for 2 years. It might have been off and on but it was the best relationship I had ever been in. I would have a lot of guys ask me out but I would reject because I knew I didn't like them like they like me. I once had this one kid named Jack ask me out I had a crush on him for 2 years. Every Girl in school liked him he was the star of the school and the quarterback of the football team. He asked me out and I said yes. It was a normal relationship. Boyfriend girlfriend stuff I might have really like him but he was a jerk.

I remember we had been going out for about three months and I always sat in the front of the class and this little nerd kid sat next to me. Well Jack didn't like that. When the teacher left he went up to the kid and asked for a pencil and I could tell the kid was scared of him so he said yes. He took the pencil then yelled at the kid for sitting next to **his **girlfriend. The kid ran off but asked for his pencil back, so guess what he did. Jack said sure then broke his pencil into 4 pieces and gave it back. After that I dumped him in front of the class. After that a lot more people asked me out but I said no then I came to the island and found Duncan and fell in love, but he broke my heart, stabbed it 37 times in the chest(if you have seen llamas with hats on you tube you understand stabbed him 37 times in the chest), and then stomped on it. I realized I had been day dreaming and heard snapping in front of my face. It was Duncan. Of course. Why do people cheat because

it's a awful thing to do. When I woke up Duncan was looking at me. Why do you keep staring at your shoes. Are you thinking about something. I said starting to look out the window. Well can you stop it makes you look all sad. Why do you even care! I snapped at him. The cast was staring at us but nobody else was because we got the back seats of the plane. Gwen was staring really hard at me I wanted to get up and smack her so hard it would wipe the white off of pale vampire skin, but I didn't. Duncan looked at me and said I don't care its just you shouldn't be sad. We are finally going home. Oh ok well I guess I wont. Do you need to talk about something to get it off of your mind. Wow that was one of the sweetest things he has ever said to me. No I just… um… where do you work. Well I have a band with my friends back home, but Geoff is in it too. I knew him before the show. Oh well that's cool. What are you guys called. What do you mean. the band name. you do have one right, I let out a chuckle after that last word. Yes I do. ….well what is it. Oh it's The Sin Angels. Cool name. Thanks. What are you in it. I'm the lead singer. Wait you can sing but in this season we wouldn't. Yeah I didn't want to. Oh whatever. Ok fine I…. didn't want people to find out about it. Um why? Because we don't like huge audients. Oh well that makes since. Yeah. The speaker comes on ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PUT ALL ELETRONICS AWAY THANK YOU FOR FLYING CANDIAN AIRLINES. Well that's a relief. Hey why don't you come check me out tomorrow where we sing. it's at my house. Do you need the address. No I know where you live. Oh ok. (duh we used to go out or maybe he thought I forgot. Maybe.) Cool I will stop by. The airplane was on the ground now. I didn't even notice. I didn't want the time to stop. I wish I could freeze time and just talk to him. Hey thanks for good teammate. He put out his hand, but I didn't want to shake. I wanted a hug, so I hug him instead and he hugged back. Shocker. I will stop buy tomorrow. Ok see you there. I walked out of the airplane. Luggage in hand. I saw my mom, daddy, my sister Jennifer, and are dog Petey. They ran to me. I was very happy to be home. My sister whispered to me, We have a lot to talk about tonight when mom and dad go to bed. I shoke my head, ok. I gave them all hugs and Petey gave me a wet slobbery kiss right on the mouth. Eww Petey gross then I laughed. My mom and dad never watched the show. They didn't even know what it was called. My sister was opposite she never missed a single episode. She called the place up and they send her copies of the stuff that doesn't air. I don't know how she got it, but she did. When we walked out. I saw Gwen give Duncan a kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds. I looked at my sister. She gave me the kiss her ass as soon as you get to school look. I shoke my head ok because I think I might if she does anything that we used to do in front of me. I need to get back on my cheerleading stuff, and debate team. I also became the schools president. I managed to get new uniforms for the cheer squad, pom, and football. New lunch programs and more. If somebody need something or a complaint about school. They called me about it. I got a separate cell phone for it and made are school a one of a kind look. I ran every year and everyone voted for me. They knew I can make something new in the school with a snap of my fingers. I just called my cousin and she got it, but I don't want to think about school. I want to talk to Jennifer about it. My mom and dad always went to bed at 8:30 because they have to get up at 4:00 to go to work. They are lawyers. Best ones in 1000 mile range. They have 10 to 20 cases a day, but they never miss one. Jennifer called me into her room. Jennifer and me have the third floor rooms and mom and dad have second floor. Ok talk. About what. About what Duncan and Gwen did. Well… I explained it and wanted to shoot Gwen. Jennifer knew I was dating Duncan ever since we left the island. Back in total drama island. After are long talk I went to bed. I couldn't wait to go see Duncan and his band tomorrow. Bridgette might be there but it turns out we live on the same street.

**The Next Day **

I woke up at 7:00 am. Mom and dad were gone. I decided to go to his house at noon. I went to take a LONG shower. I used up all the hot water. When I was finally done it was almost 9:00. Jennifer was still asleep. Like usually. I went to go pick out something to wear. I picked out a black tank top with red trim. Black skinny jeans and my red converse. I put my hair in a bun. I looked pretty damn hot. When I was done it was 11:57. I got my keys and ran out the door. When I turned sixteen I got a blue convertible. I have always loved cars. Some people call me weird because I am a car freak, but I am actually not compared to some people. People don't see it but on the inside I am a wild child. I only let it go at parties though. I made it to Duncan's house and pulled up by the curb. I saw 5 guys two of them were Duncan and Geoff. I heard them ask who that was and Duncan didn't know. Since I got a new car that he never saw but this is it. I got out of the car and the three other guys stopped playing and stared at me. While I was walking up the driveway. One of the guys asked who is that and Duncan said my ex girlfriend. I walked up and Geoff gave me a big hug as soon as I got in the garage. The three guys were in shock that I was actually Courtney, but I said its true. The three guys came running to me and Duncan introduced them to me. One had blonde shaggy hair. He was tall. He was wearing a white t-shirt that made him pack stand out. He had a 6 pack and he was SO cute, his name was Andrew. The second one was Mike. He had short black hair and last but not least was Lucas. He had golden brown hair. He was tall too. They were cute but I might like Andrew or Lucas more then Mike. They drooled over the mouth at me. I liked them too but didn't show it as much, but I did flirt even with Duncan right there. Hi Courtney. Hey Duncan. Sorry I am here so late in the day I couldn't pick out anything to wear. Next time you need help just call me said Andrew. Ok I will do that next time. When I said that Duncan Andrew Mike and Lucas were just checking me out. I loved it. Geoff. Yes can you show me where the kitchen is I haven't been here in a while. Sure Courts. He showed me to the door and in the house the kitchen is right there. Ok thanks. I saw Duncan's mom and said Hi Ms. Myers. She waved at me and walked up to me. I have not seen you here in a while. Yeah Duncan told me to come check out his band so I did. Why haven't you called him its so unlike you. Yeah well that's what happens when you cheat. You cheated on him. Oh no I didn't he cheated on me. Oh really. Of course. I would never lie to you. Oh you poor thing. With who. Gwen. He cheated on you for her. Yeah I know it's a shocker. DUNCAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. I heard outside everyone there laughed at him. What mom. When he looked at me. I smirked and when he looked at his mom she stared at him with anger. HOW IN THE HELL sorry Courtney for my bad language. Oh its no problem Ms. Myers continue. Ok. HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU CHEAT ON THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL. When the guys from outside heard the words WHY DID YOU CHEAT they ran in here. You cheated on her. From then people argued at each other and then Duncan's brother came down the stairs. Hi honey. Are you feeling better. Yeah I feel fi- then he looked at me. Hey Courtney what's up. Oh nothing. Duncan's brother Michael has always liked me and he is not afraid to show it. He is tall with black hair like Duncan's he is a year older then me. I like him but I have always been with Duncan here so I never went out with him. People like him should been ovens because I want to bake cookies on him he is so hot. That's cool. I wasn't feeling well but know I know I feel fine because your in the room. Nice. Yeah. Ok look lets brake this so we don't have to argue any more. I cheated on Courtney and now she available. When Michael heard that. Before the other three boys could say anything he said well it would be my pleasure to take you out to lunch. Ok sure, and with that we went upstairs. I could hear the boys complaining that they didn't ask me out and Michael did. I went to his room and it wasn't a complete mess like Duncan's. it was nice and clean. He took off his shirt and he had a nice body, and put on a new shirt. He was a **senior** and I was a **junior**. We would be a good couple in my mind. Lets go. Ok cool just let me get my purse. Ok. When I went to get my purse. Duncan, Geoff, and the other boys were playing a song

**Hey **g**irl what's ****your name **

**I think I cau**ght **you lookin**g **my way**

**Do you want to know**

**How to **g**et me all to your own **

**Weekends work the best**

**I pick the place**

**You do the rest **

**Hey now don't me shy**

**But you **g**ot to keep me in line**

**Love at first sight **

**Never thou**g**ht it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Take me with you **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away **

**Because fallin**g **in love aint very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart**

Man that was a good song its not finished I can tell. Courtney come on. Ok coming. He opened the door and lead me to his car. He looked at my car Whoa whose car is that. He went to go check it out. Oh its mine. He face went to a OMG look. Can we drive it. Sure I threw the keys to him. He got and loved the leather seats. Man this car is sick man. Um thanks. We went to Olive garden. I love this place I squealed. Oh cool me too. You know what else I love. What I smiled. Your smile and your eyes. I blushed. He leaned in and so did I. We kissed. I loved it. I pulled back. Amazing I said. Right back at ya. I leaned to kiss him again and he excepted the offer. This was longer. We pulled away to breath. We are a great kisser. You're that bad you're self I chucked after I said that. We can finish this tonight. Lets go inside. Ok. I got out of the car and Michael put his hand in mine. We walked in and people came up to me because they knew me from total drama I said I will sign when I am done eating so go away. They all did and we ordered. We talked about different things and they paid the bill. People came up to me and I signed. Then we went home. Hey court. Yes. I want to know if you wanna go to the concert downtown because I have two tickets and backstage passes because its Duncan's band playing. Ok I will go, when is it. Tonight at was 6:26 now so I had time to change. Ok cool. He had dropped me off and I told him he could have the car until tonight after the concert. We walked me up to the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. What time will you pick me up. 8:00. Ok. We kissed for a couple minutes and I said is that what you are wearing to the concert. Yeah. Ok well then just come in and wait at my house. Ok. Wait wont your parents see me. No they are at work. Oh ok cool. We walked in and there was my sister with Petey sitting next to her. Courtney how wa- she then saw Michael. Oh never mind. Who is this. Sis this is Michael. Michael met Jennifer. Hi. Hi. Well we have a concert to go to later, so yeah bye. Me and Michael went upstairs. Man you have a big house. Thanks. This is my room. It was the size of 2 giant master bedrooms. Oh my gosh you have a big room. Yeah I know but there is a bathroom in here. It takes up half of it. Really. Yeah. We went in there and I had a pool in there.(yeah I know but it has to take up a lot of space. Damn. How deep. it's a think 8 or 9 feet deep. Well maybe we could see ok. He took of his shirt and wore his shorts. I went to go change into my purple bikini. It was purple with black polka dots. Nice bath suit. Thanks. We got in and I couldn't find Michael. Michael! Where are you! Then he popped up and grabbed me. We were floating in the weeding pose. I rapped my arms around his neck and laid my head of his chest. I looked into his eyes and saw love. I kissed him and then he kissed harder. I went into it. I liked it ,but it wasn't like Duncan's kiss. Soon we were having a heavy make-out session. I didn't like his taste unlike Duncan . I think god put Duncan and me together, and satin made him cheat. I didn't need to think about Duncan right now. I am with his brother now and he is happily with death princess Gwen unlike his real princess me. NO COURTNEY HE IS WITH GWEN NOW. STOP THINKING OF HIM. YOU HAVE SOMEONE NEW AND SO DOES HE. No I couldn't think like that. I needed him, but for now this will do. He put his tongue in my mouth and I put mine in his. We needed to go get dressed for the concert, so I pulled away. Wow you amazing Court. I didn't even know people could kiss that good. Well I just showed you they could. We need to go get ready. Oh yeah I need to go change. Me too. We got out and I put on a short purple dress on with black flats. We went to his house to get his clothes. Duncan and them were gone. Ok lets go. Cool. We got there and there were a lot of people there actually. We got front row. The music started and I knew it was the song I heard them playin**g** today. Wow they can make songs quick.

**Hey **g**irl what's ****your name **

**I think I caught you lookin**g **my way**

**Do you want to know**

**How to **g**et me all to your own **

**Weekends work the best**

**I pick the place**

**You do the rest **

**Hey now don't me shy**

**But you **g**ot to keep me in line**

**Love at first sight **

**Never thou**g**ht it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Take me with you **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away **

**Because fallin**g **in love aint very far**

**Not far from the start **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Can you get up**

**More fun even dream of**

**Can you top it down**

**Can you keep me around**

**I don't want to be**

**Here to keep you company**

**Put your hand in mine**

**Better hold on top of the ride**

**Love at first sight**

**Never thought it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart **

**Take me with you **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away **

**Because fallin**g **in love aint very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart**

**You got to hold me tighter **

**Cause im a real fighter**

**Cause something suppose**

***music for a little bit***

**Love at first sight **

**Never thought it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart **

**Take me with you **

**Kidnap my heart **

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away **

**Because fallin**g **in love aint very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Kidnap my heaaaaarrrrrttttt**

***music till ending***

That song made me think of when we first saw each other. I loved him, but knew my parents wouldn't let me date someone like him. So I never asked him. It was 9th grade when I first saw him. I threw the emotions about him away and never like him again until the island and feelings came back. I felt like a new person. I denied everything with him until episode 12. I let my feelings out then and toke a chance with love. We were in love. I thought we even might get married I was so in love. Then he toke a knife and put it threw my heart then twisted it. It broke and it is trying to repair. I thought it id until this song. I saw Duncan go off stage with the others and Gwen come up and jump up and kiss him. I used to do that. I felt my eyes get watery so, I said. I have to go to the bathroom to Michael. Ok I will go get the car. I went to find the bathroom and in there was Bridgette. She saw me and we ran up to hug each other. She saw my watery eyes. What's the matter Court. That song made me think of when I first saw Duncan in 9th grade and fell in love but, held back the love and kept it a secret, then I saw Gwen kiss Duncan I fell more apart. I knew I shouldn't have come I screamed. No Court don't cry. I bet you will find some one more better then him. Please don't cry over him. He is not worth it. Ok ill try. Then I walked out and saw Duncan and Gwen kissing in a corner. That killed me even more. I wanted to pound her face in so hard it would live a mark in the wall even. I didn't because he wasn't mine anymore. I walked on by and Duncan opened his eyes and looked at me with guilt. I shook my head no and looked at my feet then walked away. I had left him for his brother. He wasn't Duncan but he was better. When I thought that I started to tear up in guilt I had even said that. I left in my car. While Michael was sitting in the passenger seat. I didn't know what to say. I stopped the car at his house and said my stomach wasn't feeling good. Ok, he had said. We kissed and he left. I drove to my house. My mom and dad were no where to be seen. Sister was gone. Thank gosh. I didn't want to answer questions about the concert. I layed down on my bed but then I heard a knock at my window. I opened it and there was Duncan luckily I had a balcony so I we could talk out there. Why are you here. Because the way you looked at me today was a depressed look. Yeah well I think you would look like that too if you got cheated on. Duncan I thought you cared about me. I do but I wasn't thinking. No Duncan I have heard that line before I am not falling for it. Prin-. NO DUNCAN DON'T CALL ME THAT. Soon by then probably my neighbors heard that. Ok fine Courtney I do care about you. Then show that you care Mr. tough guy. Pri I mean Court. How do I show it. Tell me why you care. The first day I saw you I wanted you. I knew that someone like you would never go out with a guy like me so I didn't ask or say anything then I found out that you were on the show. I was going to make my feelings clear. I fell even in more you love with you. Tonight that song was about you. I saw you start crying in the song. Which means you still love me like I love you. I took his hand. You still love me. I never stopped. I looked deep into his eyes. Full with love. I kissed him and he kissed back. I pulled back I said shouldn't we brake up with people first. Yeah we should. We took out are phones. I called Michael. Hey mike I want you to know that I am braking up with you. Ok I thought you would say that. Ok bye. Bye. Then I heard Duncan. He got her voicemail. Hey Gwen I wanted to let you know that I am dumping you for Courtney so see ya. I laughed at his mean voicemail I loved it because it was mean and so was she. There all done I said. We went to my room and sat down to talk about our relationship. I wanted it to last forever and so did he. Duncan. Yes Princess. Well I wanted to talk to you about our relationship. What I just got you back and now your braking up with me! No I just wanted you to know that I love you. Oh well I love you too Princess. And with that we feel asleep together not caring about if someone came in and saw us sleeping together but its not like we were doing anything we were just sleeping.

**The next day**

My mom and dad came home shortly after we had woke up. Luckily we had already got out of bed and making breakfast. I kissed Duncan a big kiss good morning and he responded. We got up and made pancakes. Well good morning Duncan. Morning Princess. I kissed he and he kissed me. I didn't want to stop so I made it a little heavier and he gladly excepted it. I wanted to just stay in bed with him all day but I knew my parents would be back soon. We needed some air so we pulled back but then caved in again. We missed each others lips. His brothers weren't as good as this and Gwen's weren't as good as mine. I loved kissing him because his lips were soft and gentle even when we kissed hardier they were so soft. Courtney he said in between kisses. What I said kissing him back. We. Need. To. Get. Up. In between kisses he said all that. I pulled away. No one more he said giving me a wonderful kiss. I didn't want this one to end most of all, but I pulled back and got ready. He went home to get stuff because he said he was moving in. What if my parents find out? They wont trust me he had said. I got ready and made pancakes with Duncan helping me. We would kiss every minute because we just couldn't handle ourselves without each other anymore. As soon as we kissed again I heard a car door shut. We just pulled away and just made are pancakes again. Whose motorcycle is that in the driveway. Well Martha it looks like Duncan's. Well I hope not those to were never right for each other. Well they like each other and to me I can tell they acutally love each other you can just see it in there eyes when they are together. We looked at each other when we heard that. Then the key twisted the door knob an opened. We just looked like we were making pancakes ,but my moms face was furious and my dads was happy. He had always like Duncan even when he cheated on me. Pumpkin why is Duncan here and making pancakes with you. Well um mom we are making breakfast together what does it look like we are doing. Um making pancakes. Exactly. So are you to back together said my dad with a big smile on his face. Yes dad we are and this time for good too. Well im happy to have you back in the family Duncan my dad said with a smile on his face and my moms face well it was furious.


End file.
